Love Hina/DBZ
by chibi majin vegeta
Summary: The FIRST DBZ/LOVE HINA FIC EVER!! Well...ok the first one I've seen
1. Default Chapter

IMPORTANT: READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE  
  
  
Greetings all. This is my first 'real' fic this school year. Its a cross-over between Love Hina and Dragonball Z. However, I felt I needed to address a few things first. As far as Love Hina, I only know as far as volume 9 of the manga. And as for DBZ, I am making it to were the Vegeta and Trunks are brothers as are Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Oh and they won't be Saiyans. Yet, they'll still go Super-Saiyan. It's just considered a 'transformation.' (I mean, thats what it is anyways right? ^^; )   
  
Vegeta: What do you mean 'just a transformation??'  
  
CMV: Um....well.....it just wouldn't make sense.   
  
Vegeta: What are you talking about?!?! I will NOT be denied my Saiyan heritage!!  
  
CMV: Forgive me, Vegeta-sama, but I really don't have much of a choice. They don't have Saiyans in the Love Hina story line.   
  
Vegeta: Then why bother keeping it?  
  
CMV: Cause.....its pretty friggen kewl. *smirks* And I can't see a DBZ fic of any kinda without it.  
  
Vegeta: .............whatever.  
  
  
Heh. I also changed some of the ages:  
  
DBZ:  
  
Vegeta Briefs: 21  
Goku Son: 20  
Gohan Son: 16  
Trunks Briefs: 15  
Goten Son: 15 (about 5 months younger than Trunks)  
  
Love Hina:  
  
Keitaro Urashima: 20  
Hakura Urashima: 27  
Motoko Aoyama: 18  
Naru Narusegawa: 18  
Suu Kaolla: 15  
Sinobu Maehara: 15  
Sara Douglas: 14  
Mitsune Konno: 22  
Mitsumi Otohime: 20  
  
  
  
Okay, thanx and enjoy! 


	2. It begins....

  
  
  
It was another fine summer day at Hinatasou. The sky was a clear blue. The wind was blowing a calm breeze.   
The grass was a fine green. Keitaro was being chased by Naru. The birds were singing.....NANI?   
'Keitaro was being chased by Naru??'  
  
"BAKA HENTAI!!!!", screamed Naru Narusegawa at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!", yelled back Keitaro Urashima running as fast as he could to keep   
from suffering Narus wraith. The chase had gone on for a few mintues now around the Hinatasou. Eventually,   
it lead to the outside.   
  
Mitsune Konno and Shinobu Maehara watch as the two pass them by. "Looks like Keitaro peeked on Naru again",   
said Mitsune with a smile and a giggle as she leaned on the railings in order to make room for the two.  
  
Shinobu nodded and leaned back as well. "Poor Sempai", she said with a small smile.  
  
Keitaro looked behind him seeing that he was beginning to gain ground against Naru. "Hey! I must be getting   
good at this!", he thought to himself. Unfortunetly, Keitaro has a bad habbit of being clumsy. You see kids,   
you should always look where youre going or else you'll end up not seeing that step and fall down the Hinatasou   
stairs. ^_^  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!", he screamed as he fell down to the bottom.   
  
Naru watched on with a frown and her hands on her hips at the edge. Harkura Urushima walked in from behind her   
looking down at the misfortunte boy. She smiled and yelled down at him, "While your down there, bring back the mail!"  
  
"Hai", he said with a moan. Rubbing his head as he got up, he limped over to the mailbox and opened it up.   
"Wow. Lots of mail today.", he thought. Indeed, it was alot of mail, but mostly bills, junk mail and such.   
However, one letter caught his eye. It had been addressed to "Urashima-baasan" from a "Goku Son." "Goku Son?",   
he asked himself, "Who is that? And how does he know Obaasan?"  
  
He continued looking at the letter as he walked up the stairs. -_-' Now Keitaro, didn't we just go through this?   
Needless to say as he reached the top step, he tripped over it. The mail spilled across the floor. Keitaro   
moaned as he tried to pick himself up, only to be grappled and punched by Naru. Try as he might to apologize, he failed.  
  
The letter from Goku landed at Hakuras feet however. After she picked it up and read the name, she brightend alittle.   
She walked back into the Hinatasou as an audience made up of the girls in the dorm watched Naru and Keitaro.   
She sat down in the kitchen and opened it up.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
  
Keitaro laid sprawled on the floor. Naru dusted herself off while Mitsune and Motoko picked up Keitaros 'remains'   
and dragged him in. Naru walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink for the 'hard work' she   
did beating up Keitaro, when she noticed Hakura reading a letter and....smiling. "Hakura-san?"  
  
She looked up, "Hai?"  
  
Naru leaned over her shoulder. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Its from someone that Kaasan used to know." Memories flashed in her mind of days long past. Days of playing with a   
young, happy boy with hair that stuck out in all different directions and the goofiest grin. She also remembered his   
friend who was quiet the oppisite. His hair stood straight up and he supported quite the scowl. He refused to do   
anything, but was fored to do it anyways.   
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
Hakura smiled. "Let's get everyone together. I'll tell you all."  
  
  
  
---------  
  
Thats it for now. More to come soon! R&R plz! 


	3. Goku and Vegeta

  
  
  
Chapter two: Goku Son and Vegeta Briefs  
  
  
  
  
Haruka and Naru walked out into the kitchen and found the others either laughing at or trying to help Keitaro on the couch.  
  
"Keitaro-san, you hentai! You shouldn't be sneaking up on girls like that!", giggled Suu Kaolla.   
  
"Wasn't......my.......fault......................honest", Keitaro managed to get out.  
  
Naru didn't pay attention, however. "What was in that letter?", she thought as she followed Hakura. "And who is Goku Son?   
More importantly, why is she so happy about him?"  
  
Haruka noticed the group and stood back to watched them have their fun for a minute or two. When things started to settle down   
she proceeded to sit down next to them and put out her ciggarette in an ash tray. "Everyone, please. I need to talk to you guys for a   
moment." Everyone turned to her, even the some-what recovered Keitaro who was still rubbing the back of his head from his injuries. He   
saw the letter in her hand and wondered if it was the same one he saw eariler. "It seems that Kaasan got a letter from someone that I knew   
long ago. She's not here of course, but they can still come."  
  
"Who Haruka-san?" asked Naru.  
  
Keitaros eyes snapped open. "Wait. Is it someone named...'Goku Son'?"  
  
"Why...yes. How did you know?"  
  
"I saw that letter earlier when I got the mail."  
  
"Who's Goku, Haruka-san?", Naru asked.  
  
Haruka smiled again at the mention of the name. "He's a young boy...", she began. But, she paused a moment before she continued.   
"Well, I guess he would be a man now. When he was young, he visited the Hinatasou with his friend, Vegeta back when I was your age.   
They would come by and visit almost every morning. Goku always tried to get Vegeta to play tag or something, but all he wanted to do was fight."  
  
"Fight?" Shinobu was taken back by children fighting. "Why does Vegeta want to fight him for?"  
  
Haruka chuckled, "Let me explain. Their fathers are known to be some of the best warriors around. Infact, the two boys are so good,   
I heard that they have even trained under a great master following the years since I last saw them."  
  
Harukas story had now gained Motokos full attention. She, however, didn't seem very impressed so far by it."Oh? Which one?"   
  
"Oh I believe you've heard of him."  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"You mean you haven't heard of....Master Roshi?"  
  
Motoko eyes flew open and seemed as if they were going to jump out of their sockets. She acted as if she was about to have a heart   
attack. She was literally thrown back due to the shock. "The....the Turtle Hermit?!?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
Everyone looked on with confusion. Except Suu that is. She had a knife and fork in hand. "Did someone say turtle?!?"   
  
"Who is Master Roshi?" Keitaro asked Motoko. "And whats the big deal?"  
  
It took Motoko a minute to recover from the shock, but she finally answered in a low, almost fearful voice. "Master Roshi is a great master   
of the usage of ki. His skills are the finest known. He is the creator of one of the most deadlest attacks known to the matial arts society:   
the Kameha-meha wave. Only the most talented students can train under him."   
  
Haruka nodded in agreement. "Yes, those boys were very talented indeed. They learned how to control it when they were as young as five."  
  
Motoko looked as if she was about to have another heart attack. "Five? That's impossible! I trained years to develop my techniques!"  
  
"Like I said, they're talented. Anyway, I haven't heard from them in awhile. But, it's nice that Goku has finally gotten in contact with me."  
  
"So, um, Haruka...why did he write now?" asked Mitsune.  
  
"Because in one week, they are planning to fly in to visit the Hinatasou. They will, also, be training for the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai that is to be   
held in Tokyo." She turned away from the others and looked outside the window in deep thought. "I guess Vegeta will finally have his revenge."  
  
The others looked on in curiosity. "Nani", replied Kitsune, "revenge?"  
  
Haruka nodded. "Hai. You see, Goku and Vegeta fought in the final round of the 19th Budoukai. It was a close battle, but Goku eventually   
won. Vegeta was furious with him and has trained hard ever since."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Are you sure they're friends or enemies?" asked Naru.  
  
Haruka laughed. "They're friends, but Vegeta doesn't and never will admit it. But, they are also rivals too. Which is good, I guess, because   
they keep each other on their toes."  
  
"Uhh, Haruka-san?"  
  
"Yes Shinobu?"  
  
"Where are they going to stay?"  
  
"Oh, well, since they are participants in the tournament, they already have reserved five rooms at the hotel just down the street."  
  
"Five rooms?!?" They all seemed to say in unison.  
  
"Why do they need five rooms for?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention. They are bringing their brothers. Vegeta has a younger brother by the name of Trunks Briefs. Goku has   
two brothers named Gohan and Goten. Gohan was just a baby when Goku first came here. But, it seems that he, along with his brothers and the   
Briefs family, is going to participate in the tournament as well."  
  
Mitsumi, who was silent through the whole conversation until now, stood up and clapped her hands together. "Ara! We should start cleaning up f  
or their arrival!" All the girls agreed and started on making assignments. Suu suggested that Keitaro do it, but since he was only one man, they   
decided to split the jobs up.  
  
Motokos thoughts weren't on cleaning up though. "Are they really as powerful as Haruka claims them to be?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Thats all! I know theyve short so far....but I hope to make them longer in the future! R&R plz! 


	4. How...did they do that?

I know its been a while ^^; sorry for any that have been waiting.but now I finally give you..  
  
Chapter 3: "How...did they do that? "  
  
----------  
  
The day had finally arrived. Keitaro, who ended up doing most of the work anyways, wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat back as inspected the waxed floor. Pleased with what he found he let himself slide onto his back and rest.  
  
"Keitaro...", he heard as he felt his nose being poked. He looked up and saw Su sitting above him staring down with her usual innocent smile.  
  
"Hai Su-chan?", was his response.  
  
"Haruka-san says they'll be here any minute! ^_^"  
  
Keitaros eyes flew wide open as he screamed "NANI?!?!" and sat up. "I'm not even dressed yet!!" He scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could to his door. As he opened it, he realized he was actually one floor above his own. You know what that means ~_^.  
  
Well it just so happens Naru was already dressed. =/ Hmmm...nah...where's the fun in that? =D*scribbles*...it just so happens she was just finishing up dressing herself when he barged in. Well, we all know what happened next. The usual of the word "HENTAI" followed by the super-mega-big-bang-ka- pow-naru punch that lands him on the grass below.  
  
"Gomen" was about all he could mumble as he gradually picked himself up. After he brushed himself, he looked over to see Haruka staring at the sky almost thoughtfully. Another thing he noticed that she wasn't smoking or keeping a toothpick in her mouth. "A-ano....Haruka-san....Su-chan said that they would be here any second...."  
  
Haruka just continued to look up at the sky. "Hai..."  
  
Keitaro merely looked between her and the sky in confusion. "So....shouldn't we be waiting at the bottom of the stairs?"  
  
"Iie, they'll be flying in."  
  
"..." was his only response as he scratched his head and went back inside to change quickly.  
  
Minutes later the group was standing where Haruka was earlier. Keitaro, or anyone else for that matter couldn't understand it, but she and instructed them to stay with her. Motoko had her kendo stick "just incase." She didn't know what to expect from these strangers but she would be prepared for anything. There they waited for a few more minutes in silence until Naru stepped in. "Haruka-san? What exactly are we waiting for?"  
  
Haruka merely smiled and continued to watch the skies. "You'll see." Su sighed and sat down on the ground giving the general feeling from all the residents. Haruka raised her hand above her eyes and continued to look on until she saw a spark in the sky. She smiled even more and said, "Ah...there they are." Immediately the group looked up and looked to where she looking.  
  
In a matter of moments, five figures shot from out of nowhere in the sky and landed infront of the Hinatasou and its residents, most of whom had their jaws to the ground...except Haruka of course. The first to land was a tall man, spiky black hair, and was dressed in an orange gi with a blue undershirt. The most noticeable thing he wore was a large grin.  
  
This was quite opposite of the next figure who was significantly shorter than the first and scowling. His hair was also black, but it stood straight up in a jagged short of way. He was dressed in a blue jump suit with white gloves and boots.  
  
The third wore the same outfit as the first. However, he had spikey hair, shorter than the first. He too was smiling and had a very gentle look on his face.  
  
The fourth had purple, bowl-cut hair. He was wearing a dark teal gi with an orange belt. He was smirking and showed confidence and mischief in his blue/black eyes.  
  
The last seemed to be a shorter clone of the first..right down to the gi. However, he seemed to be much shyer. Infact, the moment he landed, he hid behind his elder at the site of the girls.  
  
"Goku-kun!" exclaimed Haruka as she walked up to the first. "Or should I say Goku-san?"  
  
Goku laughed while rubbing the back of his head and said, "Iie, just Goku Haruka-san."  
  
"Then, its just Haruka for me then." she smiled. "You never changed after all these years." She then drew her attention to the second and smiled at him. "Konnichi wa Vegeta-san. It has been a long time." He merely looked away without a word.  
  
Haruka frowned, but not one of anger or disappointment. But, one of pity. He was always full of pride that he always disconnected himself from his emotions. On the other hand, however, the residents didn't take to kindly to his rudeness. But they managed to hide their distaste from Haruka.  
  
All...except Motoko of course. Her scowl, which equally matched her soon to be 'preys', as well as her hand on her kendo stick were obvious signs of her rage towards the man. "How dishonorable," she thought as images of her setting him in his proper place with the afore mentioned weapon. "Much like Urashima," she laughed to herself. Her only restraint was the fact that he was infact a guest of Harukas.  
  
Or was it? She felt something strange, not just from him, but this group before her. She knew that they were powerful, but how much so? Unfortunately, she was never trained in sensing ki in others beyond the basics given to her by her sister. "If only Oneesan were here, she would have a better understanding of these men and their abilities." But, for now, she knew not to underestimate them. They *were* trained by the infamous Master Roshi.  
  
"Oh Vegeta," laughed the grinning one...Goku was it? Needless to say, he broke her thoughts and directed her attention back to the conversation. "Lighten up will ya?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and emitted a small growl, "Quiet Kakarotto. I am not in the mood to-"  
  
"Ahh...", interrupted Haruka as she turned to the Hinatasou group, "Everyone allow me to introduce Son Goku and his brothers Gohan and Goten." The two elder brothers politely bowed immediately after hearing their names.  
  
The third, needless to say, required a small push from the ever-smiling Goku. Goten, keeping his eyes lowered, bowed as well. "Konnichi wa" was what they could barely make out as he took his former place.  
  
"Kawaii ^_^" escaped Shinobus lips as she saw him. This, of course, made Goten turn ten different shades of red and causing almost everyone to laugh.  
  
As soon as everyone settled down, Haruka continued. "And these two here are the Briefs brothers: Vegeta and Trunks." As expected, Vegeta did not react, so his more lighthearted sibling proceeded to bow for the both of them.  
  
"It is good to meet you all," Naru spoke out on behalf of the others.  
  
Haruka then introduced the rest, all of him bowed respectively. "This is Naru Narusegawa...Keitero Urashima...Kaolla Su...Sara MacDogal...Shinobu Maehara...Mitsumi Otohime...Kitsune Konno...and finally Motoko Aoyama." She turned back to Goku. "I'm guessing that everyone is hungry ne?" Everyone light up at the prospect of food. Even Vegetas eyebrow twitched. Haruka just shook her head and laughed to herself as she led the way to the kitchen. "Somethings never change."  
  
------  
  
Yeah corny ending =/ but its taken alot out of me just to cram this out ^^;  
  
newho whatcha think? 


End file.
